dragondragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakengard 2 Chapters
This page will be composed of Nowe's summaries of the game and additions regarding the endings. Drakengard 2 is composed of three endings. Chapter 1 Premonition The instant the royal duel was over, we were sent on a mission. A mission to defend the District of Shining Life. People who the Knights called martyrs were imprisoned within the district. I am still haunted by what they said. Now I have seen ordered to the District of Soul Flame. What awaits us there? Chapter 2 Gaia The key of the District of Soul Flame is destroyed. Destroyed by the mysterious woman called Manah. Just as her sentence was to be carried out, she fled. Though we flew after her, she eluded our grasp. Now we have been ordered to return to the Grand Shrine. But Manah... Who are you? Chapter 3 Disillusionment Oror my father was killed. Killed by Gismor. I was to be his next victim. I could not stop myself. In a rage I struck out against Gismor, and left his right arm on the floor. What was that strange power that coursed through me? Now I must flee. I am a traitor. Chapter 4 Escape Again, Manah and I meet. Was it by chance? Manah showed me the suffering of the villagers. To free them, the key must be destroyed, says Manah. I make my decision. Together we smashed the Hallowed Water key. There is no turning back. Next is the District of Precious Light. But first, to the City of Rust, where we hope to learn more. Chapter 5 An Ally I never expected to see Urick again! We could not have asked for a stronger ally. With his help, we destroyed the key of Precious Light. Two districts remain. To learn about our next target, we journey to the Closed Land. But why Manah fear the one-eyed man...? Chapter 6 Dark Clouds Manah was responsible for the catastrophe eighteen years ago!? Impossible! If Eris is right, what have I been doing? Manah left without saying a word. For now, I will go with Urick. I have no destination,nor I have any home to return to. Chapter 7 Lamentation Manah has returned. Now my mind is set. But I can't believe Urick was a guardian... He gave his life to free his district. I couldn't stop him from dying. I felt so helpless. I won't let anyone else die. Not now. Manah, let's go to the final district: the District of Heavenly Time. Chapter 8 Rule by Force Gismor has been defeated, and all the districts are free – but at what costs? Eris is dead. And the final seal has been unleashed: the red dragon. Now the resurrected dragon burn the land to cinders. We meant to save the world, not to destroy it! We must stop the red dragon! Chapter 9 Resurrection Caim and Angelus disappeared into the fire. What was it, between a human and a dragon, that they shared? Something very different from me and Legna,That’s for sure. Without the final seal, the world steers towards its end. Manah has gone mad with guilt. It’s up to me to save her – and the world. Chapter 10 Destruction My mission is to save the world and Manah. I will need power to accomplish such a task. If that power lies within the ancient tomb, then that is where I must go. Chapter 11 Myth Eris is alive! But my joy may prove to be short-lived... The Ancient Tomb held no power--only knowledge: the secret of my birth. I may be the new breed but I possess no special power. Manah's mind is restored, but the world continues to spiral toward destruction. The Promised Land awaits... Chapter 12 Promised Land First End Nowe refuses to follow the will of the book of seeds, betraying the ancient race of dragons, he refuses to aid them in their battle of the nameless. But Legna proves too powerful for humans to battle. As Seere battles the Holy Dragons, Nowe and Manah embrace. In their kiss, Nowe awakens the power inside him as the new breed. He fights against the dragon who raised him. Victorious, the humans gather. The Knights of the Seal are re-established and Eris becomes the new goddess. The world order is restored. Second End Legna persuades Nowe to his side. By becoming the weapon of the dragons, he will save the world, and prevent Eris from becoming the goddess. However, the Bone Casket, artifact of the gods, will not open to him; he is the enemy. Instead, it shatters, and in its center, a Seed of Resurrection hurdles toward Manah and Eris. The mage pushes the knight away; the seed absorbs her. The gods use Manah's power to reign destruction upon the world, yet with Legna and Nowe's help, Manah is able to destroy the seed with the remainder of her life. With Manah's sacrifice firm in their minds, humanity joins with the dragons and begins the war against the gods. Third End Legna persuades Nowe to his side. By becoming the weapon of the dragons, he will save the world, and prevent Eris from becoming the goddess. However, the Bone Casket, artifact of the gods, will not open to him; he is the enemy. Instead, it shatters, and in its center, a Seed of Resurrection hurdles toward Manah and Eris. The mage pushes the knight away, and the seed smashes into her. Yet the seed dissolves and becomes absorbed by her body, finding haven in her womb. Now Legna cries that the war against the gods must continue. Nowe refuses to follow the will of the book of seeds, betraying the ancient race of dragons, he refuses to aid them in their battle of the nameless. As Seere battles the Holy Dragons, Nowe and Manah embrace. In their kiss, Nowe awakens the power inside him as the new breed. He fights against the dragon who raised him. Victorious, the humans gather. No longer does Eris need to become the goddess, for the gods are no more. The Knights of the Seal are re-established, led once more by Seere and Eris. Nowe and Manah wander the lands, lost in their love and no longer slaves to war.